Memories of a Album
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Cuando él abra la cuartada de ese viejo album, sus memorias reviviran con cada fotografia, y con cada memoria sin completar... GinXRan Oneshot


_Thanks for the Memories_

_By: Meiya._

**Interlude:**

En una desolada habitación donde a penas el brillo de la luna atraviesa los amplios ventanales, Gin decide abrir su álbum de fotografías en donde pretende ver por última vez a quien más le amo y quien más le odio. GinxRan. Mi primer Oneshot con spoilers de la serie y el manga.

Adicional: Si lo prefieren os recomiendo leerlo escuchando What I've done de Linkin Park.

**Memories of a Álbum**

Hoy decidí abrirte mi pequeño compañero, hoy deseo que me traigas a una persona y por unos instantes me escondas de estas blancas paredes y del brillo de la opaca luna del hueco mundo.

Abierto.

**Primera fotografía del álbum - El lugar donde nos conocimos….**

Fue aquí, efectivamente.

Aquí comenzó

Nuestra historia juntos

Que juntos pintamos con cada palabra, con cada gesto

Con cada acción

Te vi, a ti en ese árido suelo, donde la única flor que había y ahora estaba marchitándose.

Eras tu, un pequeño y sutil cuerpo frágil y sediento, que se deshojaba pétalo por pétalo conforme ese extraño brillo en tus ojos azul hielo reflejaba la inocencia muriendo, la luz de una vela a punto de extinguirse, había presenciado demasiadas veces ese ritual donde en los ojos de las personas llega la oscuridad y su brillo desaparecía, pero ese caso era especial, por alguna razón extraña, algo dentro de mi no soportaba la idea de que esa niña se fuera de esta vida.

- Come…

- …

- Que puedas desfallecer por hambre… ¿significa que también lo tienes no?... poder espiritual.

- ¿Tu también?

- Si, yo también… soy Ichimaru Gin.

- Gin… que nombre tan extraño…

Cuando supe tu nombre, mi conjetura se hizo verdad, había arrancado del suelo del desierto a un Crisantemo que no soltaría a partir de ese día…

Apenas voy por la primera fotografía y ya me cuesta pasa la pagina para ir a la siguiente.

**Segunda fotografía del álbum – La promesa rota…**

- ¿No recuerdas tu cumpleaños¿De verdad no te acuerdas Ran–chan?

- No… no lo recuerdo – su voz apenas un murmullo audible, y su rostro ya se mostraba cabizbajo.

Era la primera vez que le preguntaba acerca de algo referente a su vida antes de conocerme, y al comprobar la primera reacción supe que no había sido nada agradable, comenzaba a comprender que a veces Dios extravía a sus ángeles y solo pocos afortunados los reconocen en esta vida y los mantienen a su lado o se apoderan de ellos, y es una ironía que justamente un mal nacido como yo, tuviese en sus manos a uno de esos hermosos seres.

Quizás después de todo si fue un milagro el que te encontrara.

- Uh… ¿y si fijamos tu cumpleaños para hoy?

- ¿Para hoy?

- Si… será como el día en que jamás volverás a estar sola Ran-chan

Porque así será.

Nuestros dedos meñiques se entrelazaron el uno con el otro, fue la primera vez que mi sonrisa te robo una del rostro, y fue además la primera vez que prometía algo en mi vida.

- Es una promesa entonces.

Si, una promesa, la primera que hice y la única que por lo visto, nunca cumplí.

Y esa era la única que realmente tenía intenciones de cumplir.

Ese ya es otro cuento, otra fotografía y otro recuerdo que se revivirá en mi mente.

- Es una promesa Gin.

Es hasta aquí donde he llegado para seguir con mi camino, el cual he recorrido muy a costa de esa promesa, antes siempre regresaba pero ahora… ahora no voy a regresar y lo se.

Para cuando eso ocurra…

Sigue la tercera, aun falta más.

**Tercera fotografía del álbum – Jugando con fuego…**

- De verdad que esta vez te has pasado Gin… - decía una Rangiku entre risas, mientras tomada de mi mano inconcientemente nos escabullíamos de la escena del crimen.

- ¿Es que acaso no te pareció divertido Ran-chan? – le respondía con aquella sonrisa fragmentada entre la diversión del momento y la felicidad de tener a mi bella cómplice a mi lado.

Le gustaba y lo sabía bien, aunque me reprendiese por jugar aquellas bromas de 'mal gusto' a mis compañeros de clase en la Academia, ese brillo de excitación en sus ojos eran la excusa perfecta para divertirme y crear un poco de caos.

Nos alejamos bastante hasta llegar a los bosques de entrenamiento que para fortuna de nosotros estaban desabitados, sin separar tu mano de la mía te recostaste muy cómoda del tronco de un roble muy relajada y confiada de tu siguiente movimiento, yo estaba listo y esperando ansioso para atacarte.

- Fue muy divertido en realidad… Kuchiki-san va a llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando vea todas esas bragas y sujetadores en su casillero – musitabas con los ojos cerrados aun sonriendo, o por la gracia que te hacia el imaginar la cara de Byakuya al ganarse el titulo de pervertido en nuestro grupo, o porque tu pequeña mente maquinaba una nueva forma de que te hiciese suplicar…

- Si… pobre de Kuchiki-sempai… creo que le hice un favor, al decir verdad la ropa que escogí estuvo muy bien seleccionada…

- ¿Así¿Y a quien le robaste su ropa interior Gin? – aquí íbamos de nuevo, ya nuevamente nuestro pequeño juego comenzaba.

- ¿Quién sabe?... – aprovechando que no soltábamos nuestras manos me le acerque un poco mas hasta que mi pierna izquierda se coloco entre las suyas y mi otra mano tomaba su muñeca libre y la ponía en contra del tronco, cual si fuese mi prisionera – pero ahora se me a antojado robar una prenda especial que esta entre tus piernas… Rangiku.

Ese murmullo le había helado los sentidos al principio y como si fuese a propósito ambos nos excitamos al unísono con las solas palabras, las intenciones ocultas y el juego de la ropa interior, si, era el juego lo que mas nos encendía, pero lo que no sabia era en que iba a acabar…

- Gin… yo…

Te liberaste de mis manos y te alzaste a mi cuello y de un impulso lo conseguiste, me robaste el beso que yo debí haberte arrancado, caímos al suelo y yo me aferre a tu cintura como si de eso dependiese mi vida, contrayendo ambas entrepiernas y estimulando mas el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, ese beso inocente paso a ser la mas deliciosa violación oral entre lenguas, mientras con cada roce atrevido gemíamos suplicando mas hasta que…

- ¡¡¡Ichimaru!!!

Tuvimos que parar…

- Maldito bastardo en donde te encuentras ¡dame la cara!

Juro nunca haberte odiado más que en ese momento Byakuya-sempai.

Como fuese, aquella breve introducción solo había conseguido marcar el siguiente nivel de los próximos juegos futuros con ella.

Los juegos donde ambos siempre perdíamos algo más que la razón.

Y ganábamos algo más que orgasmos.

Siguiente fotografía…

**Cuarta fotografía del álbum – Arrepentimiento…**

Demasiado trabajo en la tercera división, mas de lo acostumbrado y justamente en este día, a Izuru se le antojo resfriarse, pletórico; este ya era el tercer mes en el cual Rangiku y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra y evadíamos ambas miradas que lo que en realidad buscaban eran el cruzarse y jamás despegarse.

Si, ahora lo recuerdo, estábamos peleados¿razón aparente o existente?, aunque cueste reconocerlo aquello tenia nombre y se llamaban 'celos'.

¿De quien?, pues de la persona que ahora ocupaba su tiempo y hacia que me distanciara cada vez mas de ella, mas de lo que ya estábamos, pues desde que ascendí a capitán y ella adquirió mas responsabilidades como teniente de la décima división, teníamos 'otros' asuntos que atender. Ese quien era su capitán, el pequeño y odioso Hitsugaya Toushirou.

'Mejor relación Teniente-Capitán', si hubieses acabado siendo mi teniente las cosas serian diferentes, pero terminaste por acceder al puesto de manera profesional, al principio lo vi así, claro hasta que el pequeño 'niño genio' tuvo la genialosa idea de restarte tu tiempo libre con entrenamientos para acondicionar movimientos en batalla.

- No puedes comprender que es necesario, es mi capitán y debo ayudarle en todo ya que por algo soy su teniente.

- Si claro… preferiría la excusa de que el sueño o el papeleo absorbe demasiado tiempo o que sencillamente se te a olvidado que hoy nos veríamos.

- No siempre vas a ser mi única compañía Gin… ya que bien se que no siempre vas a estar para mi ahora ¿Qué tiene de malo de que ahora sea yo quien no este para ti? Que bueno que ahora sepas lo que se siente…

Esas palabras, cargadas de decepción, de rabia, de un pequeño deje de venganza y otro de reproche, si estas en tu derecho pero igual, todo tiene su precio y ese es el tuyo por aparecer en mi vida y no querer salir de ella.

Esta fotografía refleja la soledad, la necesidad, si, esa es la palabra, la necesidad de ti, de tenerte de nuevo, de besar tus labios y sentir que con cada roce te voy haciendo mía.

Es la memoria que nunca nació o aborto.

Paso otro día, sin hablarte sin que me hables, junto a ese pequeño de ojos aguamarina que ahora era tu prioridad, cruzaron el pasillo desolado por donde ahora yo iba en sentido contrario, camino a la cuarta división con las esperanzas de que mi teniente se hubiese repuesto para que aligerara un poco el trabajo y me quedase mas tiempo, mas tiempo aunque fuese para hacerle perder el suyo.

- Saludos pequeño capitán de la diez, tenga buenos días hoy.

- Igualmente Ichimaru – respondió seco mientras retomaba el paso el cual le seguía ella, que no se molesto en siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

Pero cuando pasaste por mi lado, de forma inconciente o quizás mas consiente que antes, mi siniestra se entrelazo de forma muy leve, casi imperceptible con las puntas de esas rubias hebras que caían por su espalda hasta su cintura.

Fue en ese instante en donde te solté y tu me observaste partir, donde sin decírtelo, suplicaba tu compañía, la única donde me sentía acompañado.

Creí haber jurado que ladeabas el rostro para ver como me alejaba…

Y todavía no te decía adiós…

**Quinta fotografía del álbum – Lo siento…**

En el cielo se podían ver los Menos que sobresalían de la garganta que ahora estaba abierta en el cielo del Seireitei, el cuadro que indicaba que la hora había llegado.

Por fin las cartas estaban echadas para mí y solo restaba llevar a cabo la acción que me permitiría continuar con mi camino, el que escogí desde que tuve uso de la razón si es que alguna vez lo tuve, era la hora de la revolución.

Tu mano no dejaba de presionarme con esa rabia contenida que siempre me tuviste por dentro, siempre me odiaste y lo se bien, odiabas lo libre que era para decidir mi destino, odiabas que no siempre estuviese contigo y sobretodo odiabas que nunca te dijera hacia donde pretendía irme…

En cambio el filo de Haineko, era débil y sin esa intención de matar que te caracteriza cuando pretendes descargarte, porque es lo único que consigues y al parecer, ese odio enfermizo llamado amor no parece tener fin alguno. ¿Pero que te pasaba ahora Rangiku?

Ahora que lo pienso, era evidente.

Tenías miedo Ran-chan.

La luz de la negación llego a mí y sin dudarlo te separaste de mí en cuanto la sentiste venir, así que esa era tu decisión, siempre fiel a tu capitán, siempre fiel a lo que creías correcto, que creo ha sido lo único que nunca te ha fallado.

Era por eso que tu…

- Que lastima, me hubiera gustado estar un tiempo mas así…

-…

- Si al menos me hubieses sostenido un instante más…

-…

- Adiós Rangiku… lo siento…

…no decidiste seguirme a donde iba.

Aquí concluye la última fotografía de nuestra historia.

O era la penúltima por hacer.

- Así que están aquí… así que estas aquí… Rangiku.

Incorporándome del lado de la cama donde estaba sentado mi mano se poso en el marco de un retrato de una imagen diseñada, de un recuerdo pintado que siempre esta en mi memoria aunque nunca haya pasado.

O sencillamente estaba por ocurrir.

_La sangre que manaba de las heridas se mezclaba y confundía haciéndose una, nuestros cuerpos desfallecidos se aferraban el uno al otro como si así pudiésemos retrasar ese momento inevitable donde esa vela por fin, se apagaría._

_Esa, la ultima fotografía, la numero seis. Esa era la que faltaba por salir en escena, seria tan especial porque no la recordaría jamás._

_Porque la última vez siempre se dará mientras sigamos con vida_

_Estamos a tiempo de revivirlo y de matarlo._

_Pero antes te lo diré, acerando muy despacio mis labiales a tu oído mientras continuo aferrandome a tu cuerpo que al igual que el mió esta mas muerto que vivo, luego pronunciare la frase que resume el álbum y sus memorias, las reales y las fantasías, los pensamientos, juegos, odios y despedidas silenciosas._

_Ai shiteru Rangiku…_

_Gomenasai._

**Et in Arcadia ego.**

* * *

Lo hice hace mucho tiempo y me decidi a bajarlo, casi no he tenido tiempo ya que andamos muy atareados aqui con las clases, ne mis historias pendientes las continuare en Marzo que es cuando acabo, ahi se ven )

Cada fotografia esta inspirada de un FA.

Ja nee


End file.
